There have conventionally been proposed inner-focus imaging optical systems suitable for photographic cameras, electronic still cameras, video cameras, etc. (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below). With inner-focus imaging optical systems, reducing the weight of the focusing group allows faster automatic focusing. This provides advantages such as a comfortable feel of use, and a reduced motor torque.